Hypothermia
by stampensue
Summary: I hope I do this right! An accident befalls Janeway and is recorded on the Doc's holoimager.


Chapter One

It had been a long 2 months but Voyager had finally come through another void with only minor problems. A few gel packs burned out, dilithium supply lower than B'Lanna would like but enough to maintain impulse drive at a steady rate, food stores depleted to minimum with meal rations causing Neelix to become very inventive for the time being. But they were through and as always the crew looked for a means to replenish whatever they could, however they could, whenever they could. It was all they concentrated on. Every department had the same goal; survival in this inhospitable quadrant.

"Tom, I'm reading a planet off the port bow with an oxygen based atmosphere."

"I see it Harry. Captain, should I get us a little closer for a better sensor reading?"

"What do you think, Mr. Paris?" Do you think our present status warrants a closer look?" (Now she was sitting up a little straighter, a little hopeful)

"Affirmative, Captain, I'll bring Voyager closer so Ensign Kim can better evaluate our chances of finding anything useful."

"Good idea, Mr. Paris" With that she turned to her 1st officer and relinquished the bridge stating she'd be in her ready room awaiting updates as soon as they were available.

Kathryn couldn't help but feel anxiety at such times. Worry was her constant companion when dilithium levels fell below adequate levels. She had begun to feel the grip of depression while going through the void and was just getting over the insomnia such times produced.

Afraid to get her hopes up and appear weak she dismissed herself to the sanctity of her ready room so her senior staff felt more at ease to speculate verbally to relieve their anxiety. Although Tuvok usually attempted to maintain decorum on the bridge, she knew those serving under her needed to express themselves and at stressful times she did not want to inhibit them. Her presence seemed to keep others from relaxing and being themselves; all those except Tom Paris that is. He enjoyed light banter whenever they were out of danger.

"Captain to the bridge" chimed the intercom. Kathryn had been monitoring Harry's station so she knew why she was being called.

Rising and moving around her desk she let out a gratuitous sigh and had a little bounce to her step.

"What do you see Harry?"

"Oxygen rich atmosphere, no humanoid or animal life signs but plenty of fauna and flora. This planet seems to be in an early stage of development. Maybe it just had it's 'big bang' if you know what I mean."

"Very cute Harry, but let's stick to scientific facts OK?"

"Mr. Tuvok, do you see any problems with taking a landing party and exploring to find usable resources?"

"No Captain, I will lead a team down to the surface."

"Why don't you take Mr. Neelix, ask for a volunteer from the science lab and engineering, and extra security forces to secure the area."

"Yes, Captain. I'll make the necessary preparations and leave in approximately 1 hour."

"Dismissed then, and Tuvok, be careful. Commander, you have the bridge."

Chakotay inwardly smiled. He could see the subtle change in her posture that told him she felt more at ease with this latest finding. All crewmembers had their highs and lows but he could read his friend better than anyone else and he could see the weight of this journey weighing heavily on her shoulders.

She was slowly relaxing when they had entered that last void and he saw her separating herself from the crew too much. He'd start working at that stone wall that she erects in front of herself yet again.

"Enter" she called from her desk after hearing the chime.

Chakotay entered and placed several pads on her desk while he gave her a run down.

"B'Lanna reports levels of dilithium at maximum and all water stores have been replenished. Neelix reports fresh food has been stocked in the kitchen and as much perishable samples as he could stock has been placed in cargo containers in refrigeration. The rest has given maintenance crews ample time for repairs and in short, there is no reason why you should be here. You can take the afternoon off, I have the bridge, and so, do something for yourself. You have been working to catch up on everything and need a change in scenery."

"Well, I just may take you up on that Chakotay. When do you think we'll get on our way?"

"B'Lanna has Vorik doing safety rounds on the warp core casing and running the final clearance on the gel pack system. She's trying to give him more responsibility. And Tuvok has security rounds at 2100 hours. There is the final afternoon shore leave crew due to return in 6 hours. Then we'll resume our journey."

"Why don't you join the crew on the surface? It is beautiful down there. The colors are amazing. You haven't painted in a long time. Or better yet, go for a swim. The waterfall the Delaney's found flows into a beautiful pond. The sun won't set for another few hours."

"If anything Chakotay I think I'll just take a bath, get in my sweats and foot cozies, and curl up with a good book."

"Foot cozies?"

"Yes, those fluffy things you put on your feet when they're cold. I hate cold feet!"

"Well, your time is yours to do as you want but I wish you'd consider being _with _people instead of secluding yourself away. Isolating yourself isn't healthy Kathryn. You need to be with the crew in a social way."

"Chakotay, they don't need me joining them. It's the difference between feeling at "attention" and "at ease".

"You're wrong Kathryn, you don't let them know you so some are a little distant, but we have become a family. And they need to see you more."

"I guess I could bring my paints down and dabble a little. Maybe borrow the Doctors holoimager to take some shots. A waterfall you say? Sounds good. But then I am coming back for that bath and curling up with that book."

"Glad to hear it. I don't expect to see you before 0700 tomorrow, or better yet, why don't you make it 0900. Sleep in!"

"Oh yeah, right! I haven't done that since we got stranded out here."

Packing her art supplies into a bag Kathryn changed into jeans and grabbed her comm. badge, attaching it to her sweater. Transporting down to the pond area she was amazed. Everything Chakotay said was not exaggerated. The sun was shinning, the colors were vibrant, the falls spectacular. It was a warm and inviting summer day.

She saw Samantha teaching Naomi how to float in the water. Oh! How that brought back memories of her father when he taught her how to swim. This is a great picture to attempt. She'd capture it on her sketchpad to put it to canvas at a later date. Taking her sweater off she began her drawing.

The sun began its descent but Kathryn was too wrapped up in sketching and picture taking to notice the change in temperature. The crew horsing around had found it's way to her pad and the imager. She noticed a couple embracing under the falls, how a knot tightened in her gut from that sight, "a bit of jealousy perhaps?" "Why can't that be her? She thought."

"Where did that come from? She thought." I hardly know the crew and they hardly know me. I do need to change that, Chakotay's right, he is so insightful. He is so….she had to stop that train of thought too" she said to herself.

Naomi waved and came running with Samantha trailing behind.

"Captain, when did you come down?"

"Quite a while ago sweetie. I've been watching you and mommy play in the water."

"It was so much fun. Mike Ayala tossed me up in the air did you see me?"

"Yes sweetie I did."

"Captain can we help you pack up? You've brought a few things down with you."

"Sure Samantha, I'm just going to stay a little longer. I brought the doctors holoimager down for a few pictures. I got quite a few of the crew having fun, now I want to get some scenery shots. I'll call for transport when I'm ready."

"OK Captain, just let me know when you return and we'll bring your things to your quarters."

"Thanks Samantha, I'll just get come and get tonight or in the morning if that's OK."

As Kathryn began her exploring of the pond and falls area Samantha picked up the sketchpad and art supplies while Naomi picked up the sweater and stuffed it into her bag without Sam noticing. They headed to the shuttle for their trip home.

The curtain of water produced from the falls was amazing! Prisms of light danced on the back wall. The sun was setting and casting golden hues through the veil to the back of rock formation behind the falls. Putting the holoimager down she approached the side of the curtain and saw she could slither behind the water and entered a room of dancing light faeries. It actually took her breath away. It reminded her of an old romantic holovid she watched with Phoebe. She pictured herself and Chakotay running under the water and coming into this space dripping wet and embracing. Smiling to herself she quickly realized what she was dreaming and shook it off.

"I can't think like this again! What's getting into me?"

Leaving the area she started toward the spot where she left the Doc's imager. After taking more scenery shots she put it to scan mode and began taking a video. Thinking Tom could make a holo-program so the crew could enjoy this oasis whenever they wanted, she needed to get as much of the place as she could.

Slowly proceeding on she scanned and turned, then suddenly felt her foot touch moist rock and slipped sending the imager in front of her but she landed on her side. Her head banged hard and she saw light flashing before her. Trying to move produced more flashes of light, then pain.

When the fog started to lift she tried to assess her injuries but was hit all at once with pain from her head, her arm, her thigh and her whole body was screaming. Slowly she turned on her back. Keeping her upper arm close to her body she slid her hand to her face. Blood was all over her hand as she palpated the gash along the side of her face. Her shoulder was burning from the pain so she did not attempt to raise herself with that arm. Pain again shot through her when she attempted to move her legs. She realized her right side was useless.

Out of habit she brought her left hand to her chest calling out "Janeway…..where is my comm. badge?" "Oh crap, it's on my sweater!"

Looking to the spot she left it there was nothing there! Fighting the panic she was beginning to feel she took some deep breaths, that hurt too.

"Damn; Voyager you can't hear me, oh spirits, what am I going to do?"

As she laid on the ground thinking how could she allowed herself to get into this mess the holo-imager was still capturing visions from the environment. But instead of capturing scenery, it was pointing to a lone woman lying on the ground, alone; and recording every detail of her dilemma.


End file.
